


Fluffy DC One-Shots

by SuperBatgirl (orphan_account)



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Bruce has a fancy-pancy voice, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Steph and Kara are dorks, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SuperBatgirl
Summary: Just some cute, fluffy, casual fics by your local lonely, cringy fangirl.





	1. Steph And Kara After Patroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara spends the night talking and drinking hot cocoa with Steph at Wayne Manor.

It was the end of a long day. Steph was tired and Kara was bored, after hours of protecting their individual cities they both had a similar idea. Steph answered the phone first;

"Hey, Babe! Would you mind, maybe, if I came to spend the night with you at Wayne Manor?" Kara's voice was light and worn out like she had been talking all night, which knowing her, was pretty normal.

"Sure, let me just get chan-" before she could finish her sentence a gust of wind shot through the cave, throwing Steph's hair in her face and her cape wrapping around her body. As the air settled she saw Kara leaning against one of the training posts, still in her super-suit and smiling like a happy puppy. Steph moved her hair out her face and gave Kara a funny look, she hung up her phone and giggled.

"That was pretty quick," she noted as she continued to get changed.

"Quicks my middle name," Kara replied, pulling her cape off and running her hands through her hair.

"Ain't that a flash thing," Steph giggled.

Eventually, they were both changed into some comfortable clothes and their hair up in ponytails. Steph had wiped off her eye makeup and Kara had finished tending to Steph's bruises and cuts. Together they did some after fight stretches before crashing down on the couch upstairs. Kara had her head rested on one of the fluffy cushions with her legs spread out along the length of the couch and Steph sat facing her snuggled up in a blanket she found somewhere.

"How's big blue?" Steph asked to break the silence.

Kara gave a wide grin and started talking, happily, "Oh he's great! He's been spending more time with Jon and Chris, and- have I told you about Chris?" Steph shook her head, although she'd been told about the new Super-Son she hadn't heard much about him, "Oh he's wonderful! His fashion sense could use some work but his attitude is good, much better than Kon's was, and he's so sweet and is getting along so well with Jon and-" Kara was cut off again as Alfred walked past them, holding a tray of hot cocoa and some cookies.

"Miss Stephanie, Miss Kara, I heard you two come upstairs and supposed you'd like some treats after all that hard work," Alfred offered them both cups and two cookies. Smiling they both accepted. Kara hungrily stuffed a cookie in her mouth as soon as she took it off the plate.

"Thanks, Alf!" Steph said as he walked out the room again, taking the rest of the cookies with him.

"Alfred's the best," Kara said through a mouth full of chocolate chip cookies.

"I know," Steph giggled.

For another hour or so they sat and talked about nothing in particular. Steph was first to finish her cocoa but Kara definitely finished her cookies first and eventually ate one of Steph's. But she didn't mind, she was pretty full after the dinner they had earlier that evening. Steph had moved from the other side of the couch to lean on Kara's chest and listen to her heart beat. It wasn't that much different from a human heart beat but there was a distinct rhythm to it, a distinct beat that reminded her of those coordinated knocks she used to do as a kid. You know the ones.

* * *

When Alfred walked back through the room he found Miss Stephanie lying on Miss Kara's chest and snoring quietly. He made a mental note to remind Mr Kent of his cousins were -a bout's but for now, he only did one thing. He placed his tray down quietly on the coffee table and retrieved the blanket trapped in between the two girls feet and lay it across them, spreading it out to cover them both. As he left the room he heard a muffled thank you and he left the room with a smile on his face.

 


	2. Steph Falls Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a light-hearted, very short, one shot because I'm tired and can't sleep. Moved to here because you know, it's a one-shot *Shrugs*.

Wayne Manor is quiet in the mornings, everyone's tired, the press is only just waking up and there are no social events to attend. Steph missed quiet mornings, missed the times she would wake up and wouldn’t have to worry about dealing with the paparazzi or having to risk her life when the sun goes down.

Now Steph was the only one awake. She wandered around the living room and passed the kitchen, inside she saw Alfred, washing the dishes and dusting the cabinets. Again, she sat down and leant back on the couch. Behind her, she heard the faint noise of someone moving around and grunting. She felt Alfred the Cat nudging her with his nose, absently she started to stroke him.

“What are you doing so far from Dami’s room?” she asked between yawns. The cat purred in response, stretching out across her lap. She let out another yawn as she heard someone scurrying around upstairs, probably the little bird himself.

Steph sat there for God knows how long just stroking Alfred and thinking. She thought about her missions and lead, she thought about her Mom and Bruce and Alfred, she thought about school and how un-stressful it is to whatever she’s doing with her life right now. And she thought about the Waynes. Each and every one of them. How they treated her despite her not being family and they treated each other, despite being family. How they acted around Bruce compared to when they’re with friends or team mates. In her mind, she started to realise so many things.

Then she let her eyes droop and she let the soothing sound of Alfred's purring lull her to sleep. She dreamed about waffles and robins. About cats and the night. And then she heard voices murmuring around her and she was awake. Barely conscious but awake. She said something about wanting to sleep and pulled the blanket up to cover her face - wait, she didn’t have a blanket before, that means she was asleep long enough for Alfred to find her and give her blanket. She smiled at the thought of Alfred seeing her asleep, he always liked them to rest.

The voices around her became slightly louder as they neared. She heard the shuffling of feet and the deep, fancy voice of an interviewer, probably here about some new Wayne drama.

“Well Karen I don’t know what you’ve heard but my children, all my children, would never, ever do such an atrocious thing,”

Bruce had his fancy, pants voice on. But, Steph didn’t care.

“Bruceeeeeeeeee… I’m trying to sleep,” she said, launching a pillow in his direction. She could feel him glaring at her, but the silence was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Even this one?" The reporter asked.
> 
> "Oh, that one isn't mine," Bruce responded as they made their way out the room.


End file.
